Inside Us All
by Kanaloas Wrath
Summary: After being kidnapped Heero begins to act strangely, is he a were wolf? Can the other pilots put the pieces together in time? And will they be able to help…
1. chapter 1

By: Kanaloa's Wrath  
  
Summery: After being kidnapped Heero begins to act strangely, is he a were wolf? Can the other pilots put the pieces together in time? And will they be able to help.  
  
Author's note: This is my 1st GW fan fiction ever! So please review so I can get some inspiration to continue and tips so I can improve! Thanx a million. Send feedback 2: Twistedhalo6@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, gundam wing is not mine, neither is Heero (sadly) don't try and sue I have like 10 bucks to my name, got it?  
  
Inside Us All  
  
Chapter one  
  
Heero groaned, he longed to lose consciousness; he had never felt such pain- he could feel the poison surging through his veins. He looked to his right and saw something much like an IV hooked onto his arm- to his left were Trowa and Wuffei they were strapped to tables much like himself but unlike him self there was no IV beside them. Trowa was struggling madly he could vaguely hear him call out to him asking if he could break free. Heero tried to move his limbs but they felt heavy, no super human strength could save him, not this time he thought sleepily. Wife was silent he was lying perfectly still and Heero guessed he was conserving his energy for when the opportunity of escape presented itself. Heero was losing his grip on conciseness and he made no effort to hold onto it as he drifted into dark relief. When Heero awoke he was still on the table- not much had changed except that there was a man above him intently checking his vitals. The man was older than Heero by about 4 years, being perhaps 22 and had short black hair. The man hummed to himself contently and talked to himself. Heero was still over come by a hazy feeling and was having trouble making out anything; all he could hear were broken fragments. "..A gundam pilot". Wonder if he knows"..".. Will soon enough, I am almost done with him" this is 01 isn't it?" ".. It explains so much" ".all the strength, wonder if this little experiment knows yet." " He should have never been let out into society.never" "but I'll fix that problem.yes I'll fix J's mistake." Heero saw the world around him begin to tilt, the voice of the man blurred with the scratching of his insterments against whatever table he had them on. Heero blacked out to the sound of scratching metal and the slow steady drip of the IV.  
  
Duo paced the floor of the apartment nervously. Quatre sat in a large chair his blonde bangs sticking to his face in the Arabian heat. "So its decided said Quatre, preventer head quarters has OKed it, they'll let us go in and raid the place" "we'll get them out Duo.They'll be ok." " I know Quatre but it reminds me so much of before, I just thought all that was over that's all, I thought we could all leave those days behind us.' Duo continued to pace nervously. It had been one week since the 3 other pilots were kidnapped off the streets of Saudi Arabia. They had all gathered there for a preventer meeting being held, graciously at one of Quatre's many office buildings. 6 hours ago Intel had reached them of the X gundam pilot's location and with the OK from head quarters Duo and Quatre were planning an infiltration of the holding place. The pilots were currently being held in a docked barge that had been abandoned after the docks had caught fire 15 odd years ago. The plan was to let duo scope out the building and try and find a un invasive way in the building, if things went wrong or he needed back up Quatre would prove to be a valid distraction. Duo took a deep breath it was time to move out- he pulled on his black base ball cap, sighing as his bangs jetted out from out from under the dark rim.  
  
Trowa was becoming impatient. His normally calm features were contorted in frustration. Finally he could take it no more, after over week of silent loathing in the presence of his captor he spoke " What do you want with us!!" Trowa spat out he words like they might catch fire to his tongue were they allowed to remain in his mouth. " Shut up!" yelled the black haired man" you are no use to me! So be still and be content to simply know you are allowed to live!" Trowa was angered by his captor's cryptic answer and it took most of his self-restraint to keep from opening his mouth once more.  
  
Wuffei opened his eyes slightly, he had been in meditation for most of the time spent in captivity and was deeply troubled by his lack of knowledge of events leading to his capture. He remembered walking down the busy streets of the market place in the Riyadh market place of Saudi Arabia. He remembered a sudden dizziness and Heero yelling, he remembered waking up on the cold table. Despite his fears of scattered OZ operatives he had only seen this one man and the man had been over a strangely passive Heero the whole time, leaving him and Trowa to themselves, giving them the occasional meal, but even his contact with them to provide food was waning, it seemed he was losing interest in them and Wuffei began to wonder how long it would be before his simple hunger pains became more noticeable. He looked himself over best he could, he seemed un harmed, but thinner than he remembered. Standing at 5'5, his skin seemed to be stretched too tight out over his lean muscles, the healthy glow gone from his unusually light skin. Trowa didn't seem much better the 6-foot teen looked mal nourished as well. Wuffei chuckled silently to himself, just a short year ago things such as the lack of food could have gone unnoticed for far longer..Wuffei's train of thought was interrupted by a scream to his side. The once stationary Heero's eyes were wide and a scream was ripping through his throat. The boy's 5'10 frame was arched over the table- seemingly held only by the restraints..  
  
Duo smiled to himself, he had cut the alarms and picked the locks with out alerting anyone. As he stepped through the door he turned just in time to see a large metal spike fly out of the wall inches in front of his nose. Duo gulped and pulled out a can from his jacket. Carefully spraying it, his eyes widened to what he saw before him: the whole hall was cover in criss crossed red censors. " shit." Duo whispered beneath his breath.and began to debate how he would go about disarming them.  
  
Quatre waited intently for Duos signal. what's taking him, thought the blonde boy. He was growing worried Duo had been in the building for an hour and had yet to contact the Arabian. Quatre stretched out, at 5'7 staying crouched in a small spot was harder than it had been at 15. Suddenly Duos voice came over the radio- "Quatre are you there over" " I'm here Duo what's your status. Over" " I'm sorry it took me so long to contact you back I ran up against a little trouble. Nothing hacking couldn't solve..But it held me up" Quatre sighed in relief; the rescue was going over fine.  
  
Duo leaned against the door fame.. He had heard Heero's screams from across the barge and had followed them until he found the room containing the pilot's. Heero's screams subsided shortly after Duo crept up to the door. Duos Preventers jacket had long been thrown aside in the sprint across the barge and the braided teen breathed heavily as he tried to hide his 5'8 frame behind the doorframe. Duo carefully scanned the room for people he needed to give Quatre an idea of what he would be dealing with. Duo was surprised to find just one, carefully checking over a still form of a teenage boy lying limp on a steel table. It was Heero's form. Duo was shocked but kept any reactions he might have had to himself.. Now was not the time. He gave the room another once over and noticed no one else save for Trowa and Wuffei, " Quatre do you copy?" Duo wisperd into the communicator, I can handle this, over" with that Duo stepped out from the shadows and pulled his gun, " freeze!" he shouted at the man hovering above Heero's limp body. " Put you hands on your head and turn around slowly!" Duo yelled, he winced as he caught sight of Heero's face- his eyes were closed tight as if in pain and all the color was drained away from his fine features. " Is said freeze!" said Duo again to the black haired man who continued to work silently. "I said.." Duo was cut off " I know what you said Dammit! Don't you see what I am doing! I have to Stop it..Don't you see? I can't leave it like this I have to finish the process, it has to die! Don't you see.. It's a danger to us all.. Dr. J was insane to keep it alive! Don't you see? The man was coming closer to Duo as he talked. Don't you see?! "Stop!" said Duo firmly, the man kept coming, finally Duo did what he had been trained to do since child hood, he fired, the man dropped to the ground and whispered out one last broken sentence as blood bubbled up his throat. "You.you.fool.." Duo left the figure of the man and proceeded to cut Trowa and Wuffei free, the bindings gave easily to his knife and the 2 pilots were soon free, slowly rubbing their wrists where the strap's once were. Duo made his way over to Heero and quickly detached the IV, disconnecting Heero from the silver liquid being pumped into his veins. Duo carefully picked up the boy and handed him to Trowa. He shouted into his communicator to Quatre to prepare for wounded and began to lead the other pilots out of the barge at a run.  
  
Quatre was worried when he received Duos communication.."Wounded?" he wondered out loud to himself, his fore head wrinkled up in worry. It wasn't long before he saw them coming out from the barge. Duo led the way followed closely by Wuffei and the rear taken up by the tall form of Trowa as he ran awkwardly forward carrying Heero in his arms.  
  
Quatre kept looking back nervously as he drove the car to the hospital. He had called ahead and told preventers to head to the barge to pick up their captors body. Trowa and Wuffei seemed relatively unharmed, although Heero's condition was not comforting. He laid stretched out on the back seat of the car with Wuffei and Duo. He lay their motionless aside from spasms in which his whole body would stiffen as every muscle in his body tightened. His tousled brown hair stuck to his face with sweat and seemed in even more disarray than usual. As Quatre turned back to the road he could almost swear he could see a bit of silver glittering in Heero's hair.  
  
Heero was released after just a few hours in the hospital. He had an unknown toxin in blood but since it couldn't be identified and Heero seemed to be improving, they released him into the pilot's care. On the way home Duo was unusually silent. The night's events troubled him and what the man that lay dead on the barge said to him peaked his curiosity. "It has to die.."He said under his breath. The thought was disturbing, but then again the whole ordeal had a certain twisted quality to it. Duo had been in too much of a hurry before to think about what the man was saying...or more importantly, whom he was talking about. Duo looked down at the sleeping Heero. His eyes were closed gently. His fore head no longer wrinkled with pain. But as the pilot lay there Duo began to wonder about his friend. Heero and loosened up some since the war, he really had, but he still had never shared nothing about his life before Duo met him. In fact he was still a mystery to the pilots. Duo shook his head to clear his mind and decided it would be best not to dwell on the events of the past week to long. Stretching sleepily as the car pulled in the driveway of Quatre's house, Duo prepared to head for bed and some much needed sleep, unfortunally for him it wouldn't come.. 


	2. chapter 2

By; Kanalaos Wrath once again all comments are appreciated, this is my 1st GW fan fic ever so i could use all the advice u can give!  
  
disclaimer: i don't own gundam wing !!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Quatre's mansion was exquisite, but un fortuneally the air conditioning had been down for 48 hours and Duo was dying in the desert heat. The braided pilot hung his feet over the side of the bed and breathed a sigh of frustration. Finally in a last ditch effort to cool down he slid him off the four-poster bed and proceeded to walk down to the kitchen for a glass of water.  
  
On his way back up from the kitchen Duo passed Heero's room and was confused when he found the door cracked open. Curiosity getting the best of him he slowly opened the door to find the blankets on the floor at the foot of Heero's bed. They were in disarray and not folded in Heero's usual somewhat-compulsive fashion. Not only was the lack of blankets noticeable but also the lack of the brown haired boy stretched out on the bed was concerning. "Maybe he woke up.." said Duo quietly. Trying not to wake anyone Duo slowly closed Heero's door and began to search the mansion. It was almost sunrise when Duo found Heero. The taller boy was stretched out on a bench in the expansive oasis of a yard that was Quatre's. When Duo approached, Heero didn't stir, which was unusual for the light sleeper. When Duo made to tap Heero on his shoulder the Boy shot up into a sitting position, his eyes wide. For a moment Duo could have swore he saw amber flecks dancing in the persin depths of his eyes, but when he rubbed his eyes and looked again the gold was gone and only Heero's deep blue color remained..  
  
Trowa pondered Duo's story. It was strange to be sure. When they awoke seeing the braided pilot sleeping with his head in his arms on the kitchen table they had to ask. Next to Duo was Heero sleeping soundly again on the couch by the table. Trowa ran his fingers through his untamed bangs and looked to Quatre for guidance, unfortunally the blonde seemed to be as unsure as him. Trowa finally spoke up. "I think its safe to say he got there on his own and I presume he probably just got too warm in the house, if nothing else we can just ask him when he awakes, he should be recovering nicely." Trowa knew his sensibility was comforting to the others, but deep down he wished he believed himself.  
  
Wuffei was walking with Heero through Quatre's yard, the events of the past week troubled him and since Heero's voice was the last thing he heard before capture he wanted to know if he had some answers to his questions. The Chinese boy stepped lightly on the cobble stone path as he spoke. " Do you remember how we got captured Heero?" the dark haired boy inquired casually. "I do not Wuffei, but I assume some kind of drug was used" stated Heero who then quickly added. " I can't seem to remember much of anything, not even how I got outside." "I was just wondering Yui, I guess it will just have to remain mystery." The dark haired boy almost felt a pang of guilt for asking, the look and Heero's usually un readable face shouted volumes of his confusion. " Perhaps we could train together Heero, unless there is something you must attend to." Wuffei made the suggestion in hopes of distracting his friend and himself. " Hn.fine then." Was Heero's response.  
  
With that Wuffei took a fighting stance and lunged at Heero. It felt good to get out all the frustration he had been feeling. Just as Wuffei was about to hit Heero it happened, Heero lunged forward, eyes wide and took Wuffei down, Wuffei lay on the ground beneath Heero breathing hard, and some what frightened, this wasn't Heero's style, and the strength and weight he felt bearing down on him was not human. Wuffei looked up expecting to see Heero rolling off and dusting off but instead what he saw added to his fear and confusion. Heero was staring into space, his eyes were almost shinning in the sunlight and his pupils danced in a swirl of colors. Wuffei was fighting panic, Heero was not moving and the pressure on his chest was increasing, Heero's nails dug into Wuffei's clothing, cutting the skin below. Wuffei choked out some calming words to his friend, thinking that perhaps their capture had some how effected his mental health far more than Wuffei originally thought. Wuffei continued to try and whisper out calm words as if he was speaking to a child although in his mind he was praying. Slowly Heero's hand began to lift from his chest. Suddenly as if snapped out of a trance Heero shook his head and ran into the wooded area of the garden. Wuffei made no attempt to follow, Quatre's garden went on for acres and he was too exhausted to chase after the Brown haired boy. Wuffei closed his eyes and let his head gently hit the cobble stone, sighing he began to plan his next move.  
  
Heero didn't know what to do, for once in his short life he felt utterly helpless. Heero felt like he was losing his mind, he couldn't remember much, just Wuffei taking his stance and then a sudden need..a need to see blood. He could still taste the phantom liquid in his mouth, the metallic taste of blood that he had never drawn form his prey. NO!, not his prey, his friend. Heero stopped running he leaned against a tree and tried to collect his thoughts and the rough bark chaffed his skin.my friend, how could I lose control like that? Heero honestly didn't know he had always been in complete control of his emotions, his thoughts. Why was this any different? What had happened to him? Heero's thoughts were a hazy mix of common sense and a continually nagging in the back of his mind, an urge that wanted complete dominance, but Heero's will was iron and he refused to submit to the phantom tug that was feeding a blood lust he was unsure if he could keep controlling.  
  
It was getting late when Quatre saw Wuffei walk in the building from his office window. He was surprised to see that Heero was not beside the Chinese pilot but thought little of it. Heero had been recovering quickly and had no doubt needed to satisfy his independent streak by venturing out alone, leaving Wuffei to wander back. As Wuffei entered the mansion Quatre trotted down the spiral stair case to greet his friend and tell him about he left over dinner that was waiting for him in the fridge, but Quatre didn't get a chance to talk, he was cut of by the look on Wuffei's face. "May Whatever God you believe in help us Quatre.." said Wuffei, his eyes tilted to the sky as if in prayer. Quatre didn't like the tone of the Chinese teens face, " What happened Wuffei?" Quatre inquired fearing the answer. " I, I think Yui's gone insane Quatre, and if we cant get his sanity back I really don't know what we can do, he may destroy us all." 


	3. chapter 3

I don't own gundam wing! Sorry, I know this chapter is short, but I promise more soon. Once again please review ~Kanaloas Wrath  
  
Chapter three  
  
Heero walked the cobblestone path leading farther into the garden; he really didn't know were he was going; he just wanted to keep moving. The hot desert air blew across his face adding to his discomfort in the heat and ruffling his unruly mane. It was getting darker, he knew it was, but his vision had yet to decline in the twilight. Heero didn't know what to do, he looked toward the sky and swore he could see the stars begin to emerge," guess its darker than I thought." murmured Heero to himself. The primal pull in the back of his mind was growing, and as he saw the moon begin to emerge from behind the distant cliffs he doubted if he could fight it any longer. Heero kept running down the path, every time his foot hit the stones he wished that instead of just going forward he could run from what was inside himself.  
  
Quatre listened skeptically to Wuffei's story. Wuffei's large black eyes pleaded with Quatre to understand. Quatre didn't know if he believed the Chinese boy or not but he knew he should inspect Wuffei's wounds none the less. " Wuffei, could you take a seat?" asked Quatre politely. "I want to disinfect those wounds of yours." Wuffei looked annoyed as he sat down and removed his ripped shirt. " This is no time to worry about a few scratches!" shouted Wuffei irritably at Quatre as he inspected the wounds. The wounds were stranger to Quatre, they didn't look to be made by a human, they ran like a cat scratch down his chest, and you could see dark bruises being to form were Heero had supposedly pinned Wuffei. " Wuffei, are you certain it was Heero who gave you the scratches...perhaps you fell down during the training and cut your self?" said Quatre. " I am very certain Yui gave this to me." Said Wuffei stubbornly, trying not to show his hurt pride at the hands of Quatre's doubt." Alright then Wuffei, but they don't look like something Heero could pull off.." " what do you mean by that?!" Wuffei spat back at the Arabian. " Take a look for your self" said Quatre patiently. 


End file.
